<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunted Down One By One: Volume I by NobleWing. by NobleWing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044961">Hunted Down One By One: Volume I by NobleWing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleWing/pseuds/NobleWing'>NobleWing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cameos, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, M/M, Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleWing/pseuds/NobleWing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our main girl Rocky was having a great time with her friends 'til they noticed that their two friends had been missing, then the news came on to show that their two friends had been murdered, so with the help of the authorities, they must figure out the one who murdered their friends and also the difference between what's real or what's fake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunted Down One By One: Volume I by NobleWing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, Wing here, I must say that each volume will be released separately on this website, hope that you'll catch up with each release!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On March 19th, 1997, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and my friends were just at a party after high school, tomorrow was the first day of spring and I had a lot of ideas for my friends on spring break, after the party is over; my</span>
</p><p>
  <span> girlfriend Ruth took us on a road trip on a country road in the middle of the night and were tired, I sighed and rested my head on the car window on the passenger seat ‘til I saw something fall from the</span>
</p><p>
  <span> sky, ‘’Something up, babe?’’ Ruth asked, I told her that I saw something fall from the sky and she believed it may have been some shooting stars and the rest of my friends agreed with her too, so</span>
</p><p>
  <span> instead of proving Ruth wrong; I agreed with Ruth and we all went to a nearby hotel and slept for the night. </span>
</p><p><span>On the morning of March 20th, 1997, when we’re about to eat breakfast, we all noticed that </span>Matt and Julie had been missing, ‘’Hmmph, could be out getting some food themselves.’’ Ruth replied with a shrug, ‘’Could be, but I don’t know if they were getting food for all of us or just out on a driveway theater’’ I answered.</p><p>I sat at the table with Macadamia and asked them where Matt and Julie were at, ‘’I was just asleep but I was startled awake from the hotel’s cat at my door, so no I did <span>not see them around the hotel, like of what your cinnamoroll said ‘’They may be out for some food’’, but if you’re uneasy about what happened to the two, then maybe we should-’’ the news turns on </span>automatically to show that a murder had been caused, ‘’Breaking News: a group of hikers reported to police that two dead bodies had been found, one body was a blond naked male with both his spine and skull was torn out of him, another body was that of a naked blond woman with scratches all over her body and her heart torn out of her chest, when police were investigating the bodies; the identity of <span>these bodies were named Matthew Kaitlyn and Juliana Sanders.’’ the news reporter stated, Me, Ruth, and Macadamia were horrified at what happened to both Matt and Julie, the pictures taken from the </span><span>crime scene was also gruesome too, ‘</span><em><span>Who would do such a horrible thing?!’</span></em><span> I thought, ‘</span><em><span>And why are they naked in the middle of the fucking woods too?!’</span></em><span> I thought again. After we had breakfast, we </span>went to our parents to tell them the bad news, ‘’Juliana and Matthew were murdered?! By whom?!’’ my father asked in an intimidating yet worried tone, ‘’We don’t know, but the police will figure it out! I promise!’’ I answered, ‘’Oh such innocent children, dying of such gruesome deaths, are you sure about it, my dear Rocky?’’ my mother asked sobbingly, ‘’I’m sure about it, the murderer will be arrested <span>just in the nick of time!’’ I assured them, they agreed and we all head to bed, there I had a nightmare where I experienced the murder of both Julie and Matt, the one who killed them was in complete </span>shadow so I couldn’t see its face but I know it had unhinged yellow eyes and a violent urge to kill, and I also learned of why both Matt and Julie were naked, they were making out before they were murdered, did they even know about the rules in horror movies?! With one of them being ‘‘If you know you’re in a horror movie, you should never have sex.’’?!</p><p>Anyway, as I woke up on March 21st, 1997, at 7:59 AM.</p><p>I got a call from my girlfriend Ruth and asked her what happened today, ‘’The police had found more evidence about the murders of our friends, during the investigation; one of the <span>cops had found a glowing liquid on a leaf, from what the cops said, they replied with ‘’Whoever killed those two kids yesterday, it’s not human.’’, like do they mean like the killer was an alien?!’’ she </span>shouts through the phone, ‘’Well, that is strange for a piece of evidence like that but I believe that the killer can’t be just an alien, there may have been some kind of confusion between what’s real or what’s fake.’’ I told her, ‘’Whatcha mean by that?!’’ Ruth asked loudly, ‘’I had a nightmare about it and the murderer was in complete darkness so I couldn’t see its face but what I do know is that it had unhinged yellow eyes and a violent urge to kill.’’ I explained to her, ‘’Unhinged yellow eyes? A violent urge to kill?!’’ Ruth asked in shock, ‘’Yeah, it was pretty terrifying, to say the least.’’ I answered, ‘’Yo, this shit reminded me of a movie I watched back at elementary school, I don’t remember the title but in the movie; there were these soldiers in a jungle who were stalked by an alien-like creature, it had a lot of iconic one-liners and a cool-ass motherfucking alien hunter.’’ Ruth exclaimed in surprise, ‘’Did you mean the sci-fi, action, horror flick Predator?’’ I asked, ‘’Oh yeah! That one! I loved that one!’’ Ruth answered on the phone, ‘’And you watched it during your time at elementary school?’’ I asked her, ‘’Yep! I did! It was a great film.’’ Ruth answered on the phone, ‘’Okay, you seem like you had a good time back then but besides that, why would you compare the murder of our friends to that film of your childhood?’’ I asked her, ‘’Come on babe, It’s obvious, the glowing liquid and the glowing liquid in the film were pretty much the same, what I’m saying babe is that the liquid the cops found in the investigation was Predator blood!’’ Ruth explained, ‘’Rocky! Breakfast is ready!’’ my mom called, ‘’Fuck, my mom’s calling me, I’ll be back with you soon, love you!’’ I answered Ruth, ‘’Okay! Love ya too, babe!’’ Ruth answered, I hang up and went to the kitchen to see dad at the table reading what seems to be a comic of the movie Ruth was talking about, I sat at the table and my mom sets me a plate of usual bacon and eggs, she also gave me a chai tea to go with my usual bacon and eggs, ‘’Say mom?’’ I asked her, ‘’Yes, dear?’’ she asked me, ‘’I had a talk on the phone with Ruth and I have to ask you this, and Dad too, what’s the difference between what’s real and what’s fake?’’ I asked both Mom and Dad, ‘’Well if you want to put it into context, why ask?’’ my dad asked, ‘’The talk I had with Ruth is that the police had found new evidence to what killed my friends.’’ I told them, ‘’What is this evidence in particular?’’ Mom asked, ‘’A glowing liquid the police had found on a leaf, they replied with a ‘’Whoever killed those two kids from yesterday, it’s not human’’ kind of line.’’ I told them, my dad closes his comic loudly and sets it down calmly, he asked me if the talk with Ruth is not just about the murders but also the Predator movies, to which I said yes and explained to them that to Ruth: It almost felt like the movie from her childhood, that movie being Predator, both of my parents thought about it and looked at each other, then they told me that whoever murdered my friends has to be either an actual thing from the stars or just a murderer trying to pretend as that alien creature and also told me that the glowing liquid was Predator blood, like what Ruth told me on the phone, when they’re about to explain more to me, Macadamia knocked on my door and I shouted ‘’Come in!’’, they enter and they apologized for the interruption, ‘’Oh no worries young Macadamia, what would you like to talk about?’’ Mom asked, ‘’Well Mrs. Angelica, I came here to tell your daughter that we got more murders than the last time!’’ Macadamia told her, ‘’More murders? Of whom?!’’ I asked them, ‘’The cops had found corpses of the same hikers that had found Julie and Matt’s bodies! Both bodies skinned fresh!’’ Macadamia told me, ‘’How did the cops know if they were the same hikers as last time?’’ I asked her, ‘’Their gear were there next to them, and the corpses also had name tags around their necks, too!’’ Macadamia told me, ‘’Care to tell me more?’’ I asked them, ‘’I’m afraid that’s all the information I got, as for evidence; there’s none.’’ Macadamia answered sadly, I sighed when no evidence is found, my parents too sighed when no evidence is found either, ‘’Alright, I’ll be there with you once I’m ready, okay Macadamia?’’ I told them, ‘’Okay sugar bun.’’ Macadamia agreed. When I’m finished with breakfast, I kissed my parents goodbye and left with Macadamia and Ruth who were just waiting outside in the car, we drove through the highway for about an hour with ‘‘Come and get your love’’ by Redbone playing on the radio till we get to the police station where an officer is expecting us.</p><p>When we got there at 7:59 PM and went to the officer’s office; Officer. Anra Harold was looking at her papers and then placed them down as we took our seat, ‘’Morning to you three, wanna know why you’re here today?’’ Anra asked, Ruth and Macadamia nod their heads but I shook mine, ‘’Alright, for Ms. Angelica, why you’re all here is that we found something in the same forest we found the dead bodies, and we might need your knowledge on it.’’ she explained, ‘’But if we didn’t see it, why ask us about our knowledge with this thing?’’ I asked Anra, I was worried that the question could piss her off right away after I said it but instead, she blankly stared at me and then answered ‘’We’ll get to it soon, but all we need to know is that whatever that thing is that we found in the woods, it must’ve belonged to the murderer of your friends. Speaking about that, are Matthew and Juliana really your friends?’’ Anra asked, ‘’Yes, yes they are, they were the most popular kids in middle school, being top-class athlete and top-class cheerleader, until they were obscured by the school’s eye when they got to high school. Almost as if the school district were pretty tired of all the drama surrounding the lower halves of the student line.’’ Macadamia explained, ‘’Thus, we became friends with those two obscured top classes and were really great friends to us, we were pretty horrified when we saw that our friends have been murdered in such gruesome ways.’’ Macadamia added, Macadamia was the friend in our group that always acts like everything was just a simple event that always happens, even in ‘the wrong place in the wrong time’ kind of scenarios, they were the most chill out of all of us, then a knock came to the officer’s door and another officer asks if she could come in which Anra said yes, the cop enters and gives Anra more papers than last time, ‘’Found these during my file search, could they help out anything with the investigation?’’ the cop asked, Anra looked at them and handed them to us, ‘’Do these look familiar?’’ asked Anra, the papers had x-ray references of the predators from the Predator franchise, dating back to the 1980s, ‘’My great uncle Dutch had these lying around his home and thought that instead of keeping them because it brings him trauma, he gave it to me when something not-human or monstrous happens.’’ the cop told Anra, ‘’Wait a minute, so my childhood film from the 1980s back in elementary school was actually true?’’ asked my girlfriend, Ruth, ‘’Hol’ up, whatcha mean by ‘Childhood film’?’’ asked the cop, ‘’You know, the Predator movies? They were a classic!’’ Ruth answered, ‘’No worries about my girlfriend, officers, she really likes to talk about things that are out-of-<span>context-in-many-situations.’’ I told them, ‘’Babe!’’ exclaimed Ruth, ‘’It’s okay Ms. Angelica, we don’t mind that, all that we do mind is the investigation.’’ Anra told me, then out of nowhere, a </span>frightened cop runs into the office to tell the officers that their rookie cops had been murdered by an unseen being in the woods, thus Anra and all of us went to the car and came to the forest where the object they were investigating was parked, ‘’Is that... A spacecraft?!’’ I asked in shock, ‘’Looks like it, cinnamon bun, it’s even parked the same way too.’’ Macadamia answered, ‘’Anyway, it looks like it’s open too, whether there’s an alien or a ghost causing more harm, it may sound idiotic that we had to investigate but whatever fuels our curiosity, we have to do it.’’ Anra answered, fully aware that we’re gonna die soon from a possible alien encounter, so we went inside the spacecraft and looked around the place, the ship had a lot of detail to cover but what caught my eye is the cabinet of very unusual weapons, but then I turned my head and saw the skinned bodies of the rookie officers with their skull and spines lost, I screamed like a stereotypical horror movie scream queen at the sight of dead bodies, Ruth, Anra, and Macadamia came along and saw the horrifying sight.</p><p>5 bodies of the rookies in total, with Julie and Matt’s being 2, and the hikers 3, this thing had killed over 10 bodies but I believed it needed more than that, then we heard another officer scream, we went outside and saw that another rookie barely made it out alive but was killed instead by an invisible force pulling out the skull and spine from his back, ‘’Holy fucking shit! What the fu-’’ Ruth shouted, her mouth was then covered by Macadamia who then worried that if any loud noise is made, it would lead to their untimely death, ‘’Ruth, what the fuck?!’’ Macadamia whispered harshly, ‘’Oh shit! Sorry... I’m really bad at hiding away noise.’’ Ruth apologetically whispered, ‘’Shush now you two, we ain’t got time for messing around, even if we made loud sounds, we would’ve been dead by daylight.’’ Anra harshly whispered, then footsteps draw closer to the ship and we all hide in the shadows where the invisible force drags the dead body and uncloaks itself.</p><p>It had a feminine silhouette and a strong body, we watched as it uses its blades to skin the spineless corpse in brutal fashion, that’s 11 bodies down for the strange figure, we noticed that it looked to be masked as well so we couldn’t see it’s face, thereafter skinning the corpse; it drags it to the other spineless skinned bodies and hangs it by the feet, when it looked like it was distracted; Macadamia snuck out of the shadows and when they were about exit, they slipped on the blood and fallen on their bum, the murderer of my friends turns its head to the noise and runs towards Macadamia, when it looked like it’s about to murder Macadamia, Officer. Anra Harold ran in front of Macadamia and was stabbed in the chest.</p><p>‘’I... Fucking... Knew it.’’ Anra garbled, the blades retract to their owner’s wrist gauntlet and Anra falls to the ground, now that’s 12 bodies down, then the figure grabbed Macadamia by their navy blue sweater and thrown them across the ship, we ran to them to see if any injury is caused, which even though no bone was broken, despite them being human, all that they had is just a simple nosebleed, there we looked at the figure who is just staring at us, then I asked ‘’Who... The fuck... Are you?’’ which there the figure starts picking off little tubes that were connected to the mask and removed it, there the figure had the same unhinged yellow eyes as I saw in my nightmare, the figure also had orange hair tied in a ponytail with two twigs keeping up the hair like chopsticks, and overall we weren’t expecting such a pretty figure like her, so pretty in fact that Macadamia replied with ‘’What. A. Beautiful. Motherfucker.’’ which the figure didn’t seem happy with, she roars into the ceiling and then looks like she’s started detonating a kind of bomb on her wrist, then when she laughed maniacally; we all ran out of there and drove away from the bomb, we were so happy that all of this is over and after graduating high school and into college, we felt like it was the best year of our lives.</p><p>But in spring of March 19th, 2007, a new string of murders had been caused, we were so wrong about the strange figure and the spacecraft, the suicide bomb was fake, she is still out there, hunting for more victims for her own honor code, for her duty, for her mission, for her own blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>